


Through The Lifetimes

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Alpha Choi Beomgyu, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin-Centric, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Huening Kai, Soft Choi Soobin, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kai would always be the one person with the power to break Soobin's soul in two. And Soobin didn't mind.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Through The Lifetimes

Kai had a very unique scent. A scent that got into Soobin's nose and wouldn't go away. Soobin knew what it meant. It meant he was attracted. And it made him wonder if Kai was attracted as well. He wasn't able to tell until he'd turned and was finally able to smell the way Kai felt about him. It was a subtle scent, one that had could be hard to pinpoint.

By the time that Soobin turned twenty-one and Kai nineteen, Soobin was courting Kai. A few other werewolves came and went – friends of the Choi Family – and they all had their own advice for getting Kai's attention. One recommended just demanding the attention outright but Soobin didn't feel very comfortable with such an action. Another friend recommended trying to be a little aggressive, being a little forward, but that was easier said than done. Soobin just wasn't a forward person, not even before he’d become an alpha. A third friend told him to rebuild his house and stop acting like a complete creep. Soobin had just growled at that friend.

That particular advice hadn't been appreciated. So, not really knowing what to do, Soobin had more or less avoided Kai. It wasn't difficult. Kai didn't even know that Soobin was trying to court him as a potential mate and Taehyun, Kai’s adopted brother, certainly had no clue either. He wondered if he could get Taehyun to help him but then rethought that method.

A few months after that, a fellow alpha, Choi Yeonjun, blew into town. It was typical of other alphas to visit packs when there was a change in leadership. Alphas had been going in and out of the Chois Territory for a while now. While the other alpha was there he decided to go ahead and pick his brain about Kai.

"Our little prince is finally courting a mate?" Yeonjun laughed and despite the rather mocking tone, Soobin wasn't offended.

"Sort of," Soobin said, a bit embarrassed. "I'm not sure how to approach it."

"Whatever way feels natural," Yeonjun replied, taking a sip of the beer Soobin had offered him. They were sitting on the floor of his bare living room. Soobin realized he should probably get some furniture at the least. Not that Yeonjun cared but it was the principle of the matter. "Each werewolf loves differently so each werewolf courts differently. Didn't your father ever tell you any of this?"

"No," Soobin said. "He died before we were able to talk about it." Yeonjun nodded.

"Well, just be careful," Yeonjun told him. "If he rejects you too harshly you might lose control and with your new Alpha powers you could do some serious damage to anyone that gets in your way." Soobin nodded feeling even more worried than before.

-

As it turned out, Kai was more than willing to be courted. It was an extremely gradual process. Soobin was completely uncertain of how to approach this whole courting thing. In the end, Soobin simply cornered him in a parking lot one night and asked him if he wanted to eat something.

"I’m not going to spend my lunch eating bread with you," Kai responded sarcastically and even if it wasn't said meanly it nearly made Soobin turn around and run away.

"I was thinking Burger King," Soobin said. Kai gave him an odd look but ended up agreeing to a meal. They ended up going through the drive through and eating burgers and fries on the side of the road. Kai didn't seem nervous about being alone with Soobin which was something Soobin took as a good sign.

"You're okay Kai," Soobin finally said as he grabbed the last of his fries and stuffed them in his mouth. He didn't look at Kai.

"Thanks," the younger male responded. "You're not the complete weirdo I thought you were."

Soobin rolled his eyes at the remark but didn't take it personally. Their first meal together wasn't that bad all things considered. Soobin took it as a sign to continue on with the courting process. Another hurdle was trying to figure out if Kai would be okay with a deeper friendship with Soobin or possibly something more.

The omega seemed to enjoy the attention Soobin gave him even though the alpha was never too obvious about it. Beomgyu, the lead alpha, knew something was going on between the two and so did Taehyun. Kai seemed to tell Taehyun everything and while the beta would give Soobin odd looks and leading comments he didn't seem too worried. Apparently, Kai was able to keep his adopted brother from getting too angry or worse, murdering him.

Soobin suspected that Taehyun just wanted to know that Kai was okay. He just wanted to know what was going on and be kept in the loop. If those conditions were met, he didn't seem to care too much. Beomgyu simply didn't care at all. He adored Kai.

Kai teased Soobin and they both knew it. The omega would give him little looks and touches when they were alone. Sometimes Soobin would sneak into his room at night and lie down on Kai's small bed. The omega would normally be at his computer doing research, homework, talking to Taehyun, or just going through his SNS page. At around ten he would turn off the computer and slip under the covers of his bed snuggling down next to Soobin.

Kai got cold easily and would sleep in sweatpants and a hoodie. He would pull his hood up and bury his face in the side of Soobin's neck where the alpha could feel every small breath. Those were the moments that Soobin loved the most. The closeness, the feeling of a warm body next to his, and Kai's deepening breaths as he fell asleep.

If Soobin decided to spend the night and he knew that the Taehyun wouldn't be home for a long while, he would turn onto his side. With an arm flung around Kai's waist and the omega's face near his own, Soobin felt comfortable for the first time in a long while.

-

They weren't dating.

Soobin knew that for sure. While werewolves dated and had relationships just like humans did, the whole mating process was a completely different game. Finding your mate meant that you had found the only other soul on the planet capable of stirring up the supernatural part of you. Werewolves were rooted in magic and a mate was someone who would stir up that magic and make you more powerful or completely tear you apart depending on how things went.

It wasn't sexual. It was about a soul deep connection that could only be created with a supernatural being. Some mates never had a sexual relationship, some would marry other people. Some mates were incapable of being sexually attracted to the other. Soobin wasn't sure if he and Kai would have sex. The alpha wasn't sure if Kai was attracted to him like that. The omega would enjoy the closeness just as Soobin did because of the forming bond but anything more than simple closeness was a whole other matter.

Werewolves were tactile by nature. They touched to express anger, love, frustration, happiness, playfulness, and many other feelings. They weren't creatures that were good with words. So the cuddling that Soobin did with Kai didn't mean much of anything except that the alpha thought of Kai as one of the pack. It was truly that simple.

-

The first time Kai spent the night at his house, Soobin had been horribly nervous. He'd never had someone spend the night with him in his family's home. The Chois had been incredibly private and you had to be someone very special to be invited there. Kai was someone special and it made Soobin nervous.

The two of them ate take-out Chinese food straight from the cartons and talked about the best way to handle things. Long after midnight, they finally went to bed. Soobin's bed was a simple mattress on the floor of his childhood bedroom on the third floor. Part of the roof was gone and they could see the stars. Soobin let Kai have most of the covers knowing that he ran cold.

There was a few minutes of moving around to get comfortable and Soobin had managed to swing his leg over Kai's legs. He placed a hand on the omega's stomach and watched as it rose and fell with each breath. They stayed like that for a long while, completely silent, until Kai suddenly turned and put his lips onto Soobin's softly. It surprised the alpha but he instantly gave into the feelings that sprung up from that part of his soul that housed the mating bond.

Kai's soft kiss lasted for only a few seconds but their separation lasted even less. And as the hour went by the soft kisses turned into a passionate meeting of tongue and teeth. Soobin moved his kisses from Kai's mouth and trailed kisses along his jaw and down to his neck. He encircled Kai's hips with his arms and rolled them over so that the omega was resting on top of him. One of Kai's knees fell in between Soobin's open legs and the alpha rested one hand on Kai's upper thigh just below his butt. Soobin nipped at his earlobe and smiled softly when Kai moaned quietly in pleasure.

Their lips met again and Soobin's hands began to explore. Kai braced himself by placing both of his hands on either side of Soobin's head. The alpha felt Kai lower his hips until he was resting against Soobin and the alpha quickly felt his blood rush downwards. He slipped a hand beneath the waist band of Kai's sweatpants and squeezed the thinly covered bottom.

They stopped soon after that. Kai wasn't ready to have sex with Soobin. The alpha knew that the deep stirring that Kai was feeling would be a bit off putting. It was off putting for Soobin and he knew exactly what it was and meant. Kai was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his scent alone would cause an alpha to latch on to his soul with their own. It could be terrifying, especially since Kai was still young and was looking forward to the years that he could go insane and have fun. The deep relationship that Soobin would ask of him was something to seriously think about. So Soobin didn't push him and Kai didn't go any further with the mating bond though sometimes Soobin could tell that he wanted to.

-

He was falling in love.

Soobin had tried to keep himself away from such a thing but he couldn't seem to help it. The mating bond was a complicated thing. Some mates went their entire lives as nothing but best friends and their bond would be satisfied with that. They would love each other like family, acting more like brothers and sisters than lovers. Soobin had initially thought that his bond with Kai would be similar. He had even hoped it would be something platonic.

After all, some mating bonds weren't about sexual relationships, passion, and love. Some of them were simply about Pack which was another complicated concept. Soobin's bond seemed to be searching for something more than deep friendship. It wanted Kai in every way and it was impossible to fight. But the alpha knew that it had to be Kai who set the pace. Kai needed to be comfortable with what they were doing or everything could get messy very quickly.

But despite the fact that Kai seemed to continuously pull back once things got heated, Soobin found himself falling in love. The omega would talk too fast and would babble for hours on end about nothing important. Often times, Soobin would simply let Kai's words wash over him and he would find himself falling asleep mid-babble. Not that Kai cared, he just liked having someone to talk at. Everyone else usually told him to shut up.

Soobin liked the way that Kai would sometimes turn shy when they were kissing as if he suddenly had something to hide. There was a point on Kai's neck that only required the tiniest bit if attention before Kai was squirming in pleasure. Soobin knew all of Kai's hot spots and the omega knew all of Soobin's as well. As they got closer and closer they even became comfortable with being with each other in public.

It made him happy, but it also made him forget about other things, like his family’s enemies.

The Choi had a lot of enemies, and one of them had figured out their relationship after only a few months and a immediately made a move. He and Kai had been at a gas station when the Jeons and another goon had pulled in behind them. Jeon had already known that Kai and Soobin knew each other so he didn't seem too surprised to see the omega in the passenger seat. After a tense conversation Soobin had pulled away quickly and that had been it. At least until Taehyun told him that most of the packs outside theirs had figured out that Kai was Soobin's mate.

Therefore, they had little reason to hide their relationship in public. Kai had already told his father which was a conversation Soobin was glad he missed. They weren't obvious about it but it was nice to be able to go to a movie together every now and then.

Soobin particularly liked the times they were alone. Despite Kai always being a bit skittish, Soobin thought he felt comfortably warm. They would lie close to one another, kiss, maybe make out a bit. In the end, it took seven months for Kai to decide to have sex with Soobin. It was a very important moment for the both of them. It was the first time Soobin was with another male and the first time Kai was with anyone at all. There was some fumbling here and there but in the end it was everything that Soobin had expected and he loved it.

Kai – for lack of a better word – was adorable. He squirmed and fidgeted even during sex and the only time he wasn't talking was when Soobin had his lips caught up in a kiss.

The alpha loved those moments when they were together, alone, and they could see the stars through the burnt out roof. Soobin would pull Kai to him and Kai would put his hands under Soobin's shirt to trace at the tattoo on his back. Their legs would become entangled and eventually they would end up naked, Soobin's stiff member pumping in and out of Kai's tight heat.

And when the mating bond completed itself, they both felt it. It was irreversible and unbreakable. Kai would always be the one person with the power to break Soobin's soul in two. And Soobin didn't mind.

-

"I love you," Kai whispered to him one night as they snuggled together in Kai's small bed. Soobin was absently scratching at the omega's shoulder through the purple hoodie.

"I love you too," Soobin replied and gently kissed him. Kai twisted and turned until he was able to squirm upwards to bury his face in Soobin's neck, just the way the alpha liked. It was comfortable; it was nice; it was the last thing Soobin thought he would ever need in the world.

Nearly seven decades later, Kai died suddenly of a heart attack. The rebuilt Pack – nearly a hundred strong – all gathered together in a private ceremony to send off the omega to the spirit world. Soobin didn't speak at the funeral. He couldn't bring himself to; he couldn't even say Kai's name after his mate's sudden death.

When Soobin died just as suddenly five months later news of his death brought hundreds of werewolves across the country to pay their respects. The coroner had told them that Soobin had died of natural causes but Taehyun knew the reality behind his alpha's passing. Soobin had literally grieved himself to death. He had loved Kai and with the omega gone he felt no more pull to the world of the living. As soon as he could, he left to be with his mate.

Just as any werewolf would.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft mates sookai is my religion :) This is not much but I hope you guys like it!


End file.
